TWO HEARTS
by ochn
Summary: "Aku sudah lama bersahabat denganmu , tapi aku sudah lama juga memendam perasaan kepadamu .. jadi ? bagaimana?" pairing : Pein Konan .. Warning : OOC , garing , romance but not romantic ! HAHAHA XD


**TWO HEARTS**

**A fanfiction by O-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

Bikin fanfict romance! KYAA XD

Karena saya lagi berbunga bungaa 3 XD kyaaa (abaikan)

Gue kalo misalnya bikin fanfict romance gapernah romantis *Ditendang* , yaah abisnya gitu… saya tidak pernah menjalani 'hubungan' sebelumnya jadi maap aja kalo misalnya ini fanfict garing gaje OOC dan jelek gilaa

Don't like ? Don't read , but still give review XD

Konan dan Pein berjalan di sekitar lorong yang menuju ke ruang OSIS , mereka berjalan dengan terburu buru karena semuanya sudah menunggu disana , pembina OSIS , bendahara dan semua anggota-anggota , sekbid sekbid dan semua yang berkepentingan untuk lomba 17 Agustus-an besok . Pein sebagai ketua merasa pusing karena harus mengurus semua tugas tugas ini, Konan sebagai wakil juga merasa agak kerepotan

"Konan!" kata Pein "Dana untuk besok… Sudah ada ditangan Kakuzu , kan?"

"Iya" kata Konan sambil membuka buka proposal yang ada di depannya "Semuanya.. Jadi 5 juta"

"Mahal amat" kata Pein sewot "Dia korupsi kali , panggung buat band aja cuma 2 juta"

"So-so-sorry ! Gue salah ketik! Harusnya 3 juta.. Sama hadiah dan piagamnya" kata Kakuzu yang tiba tiba muncul dari pintu

"Sponsornya siapa?" tanya Pein cepat

"Sponsornya dapet banyak nih! Sponsor kita itu Teh Botol Soro dan Kiranti .. Terus ada sumbangan dari Mama Loureng ! Dan dari sponsor terkumpul kurang lebih 7 juta! Buat apa nih , un?" tanya Deidara yang ikut ikutan nimbrung

"Buat kas aja" kata Konan sambil melirik Deidara "Udah, rapat dibubarkan .. Sekarang kalian susun panggung buat band , terus siapin segalanya buat lomba 17 Agustusan ini"

Semua anggota OSIS yang terdiri dari Kakuzu , Deidara , Tobi , Itachi ,Sasori , Hidan , Kisame , Zetsu dan para anak anak kelas tujuh.. Semuanya keluar dengan cepat ke lapangan dan siap siap mendirikan tenda .. Biasanya mereka bisa sampai malam hari bekerja untuk acara lomba atau semacamnya

"Udah sore" kata Konan sambil melirik jamnya "Jam setengah enam.. Apa mereka disuruh bubar aja?"

"Jangan" kata Pein "Mana tanggung jawab mereka sebagai OSIS , hah?"

"Tapi kasian juga.." kata Konan

Sekarang , di ruang OSIS .. Tinggal Konan dan Pein saja disana, hening sejenak

"Kita emang selalu debat terus , lu selalu mementingkan kesuksesan acara .. Dan gue ? Lebih mementingkan anak anak OSIS" kata Konan

"Gue ga bisa ngebayangin kalo lu jadi ketua" kata Pein "Pastinya ancur lah OSIS kita"

"Panggungnya hampir jadi , kok" kata Konan mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melihat lapangan lewat jendela

"Gak kerasa udah tiga tahun kita di Organisasi Siswa ini.. Kita udah jadi sahabat kali ya? " kata Pein menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan dari balik jendela "Dan kayaknya kita ga ada cocok-cocoknya sama sekali , hahaha"

"Liat deh! Itachi pacaran mulu deh sama anak kelas tujuh itu.." kata Konan mengabaikan kata kata Pein yang tadi sambil terus melihat lewat jendela

"Pacaran sama… Sakura? Iya ! Dia emang pacaran terus sama dia.. Cih" kata Pein ikutan menatap lapangan

"Cemburu? Kau kan mantannya Sakura"

"Ya nggak juga sih" kata Pein "Mau kebawah?"

"Boleh aja.."

Pein mengatur anak anak yang sedang gotong royong membuat panggung , sampai akhirnya jam 7 malam ia berhasil membuat panggung dan segalanya,

"Nice work" kata pembina OSIS sambil bertepuk tangan kecil "Go to home! The sky is too dark now"

"Okay" kata Pein sambil mengambil tasnya

Pein dan Konan pulang bersama , rumah mereka bersebelahan , jadi sudah 3 tahun mereka pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama sama

"Konan.. Pulang yuk" kata Pein sambil mendorong Konan ke arah pintu "Heeh.. Jangan dorong dorong!" kata Konan

"Sorry!" kata Pein tersenyum

Mereka berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka menuju jalanan di dekat rumah mereka

Hening..

"Lu kenapa sih daritadi diem?" tanya Pein bingung

"Nggak.." kata Konan "Gue Cuma.."

"Cemburu sama Itachi? Lu suka sama dia?" kata Pein memotong kata kata Konan , dan tepat sasaran

"Uh.. Bukan begitu" kata Konan "Enak ya ? Jadi cowok"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka bisa nembak orang dan tahu tahu udah jadian aja.."

"Nggak juga" kata Pein melirik Konan "Itu masalahnya.. Siapa yang berani ngungkapin duluan , gitu aja"

"Tapi.. Cewek ga punya keberanian, ya?" kata Konan menunduk

Pein berhenti , kemudian berjalan sampai ia akhirnya berada di depan Konan, dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya "Em… Boleh jujur nggak?"

"Jujur?" kata Konan menatap Pein dari balik poninya yang panjang "Tentang apa?"

"Sejak pertama kita dipilih jadi ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS .. Gue udah.. Suka sama lu , tapi gue gak tau .. Lu suka ama gue apa nggak" kata Pein menatap Konan dekat sekali dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, Pein dapat merasakan tangan Konan yang tadinya hangat sekarang menjadi dingin sedingin es

"A-aduh gimana ya?" tanya Konan "Gue pulang dulu!"

Konan melepaskan genggaman Pein dan kemudian berlari sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat di ujung jalan , Pein menatapnya nanar , kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya

Esoknya , sekolah berjalan seperti biasa , namun tentu saja ada keanehan pada Konan dan Pein , yap.. Mereka menjauh , semua anak anak OSIS dan teman sekelas bingung melihat keanehan tersebut

"Heh! Lu lagi marahan sama Pein ? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi , DEGG

Jantung Konan berdegup kencang "Ah! Tidak kok" katanya bohong

"Jangan marahan" katanya "Kasihan Pein"

Konan menatap Pein yang dari jauh menatapnya juga , apakah menatap cowok dalam waktu lama merupakan tanda cewek menyukai cowok tersebut ? Ah ! Sudahlah!

Sepulang sekolah Konan berjalan di sekitar sekolah sendirian, kemudian ia masuk kelasnya : kelas 9-3 .. dan ia menemukan Pein sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis dan menatapnya

"O-oh… Hei" kata Konan gugup "Belum pulang?"

"Gue nungguin elu , bego" kata Pein "Gue mau ngomong , boleh ?"

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Konan melirik Pein sebentar

"Yang kemaren… Gue serius" kata Pein

DHEGG , jantung Konan berdegup kencang , kaki dan tangannya dingin "Oh.. Lu serius?"

"Ya.. Serius banget, jadi.." Pein berhenti berbicara "Gue diterima nggak?"

"Uhh, gimana ya?"

"Jawab" kata Pein sambil mendekati Konan dan menatap matanya tajam

"O.. Oke yaah gue gatau perasaan gue sama lu gimana , ta-tapi" Konan berhenti berbicara

"Tapi apa?"

"Gatau kenapa… Gue jadi … Suka sama lu , mendadak gue ngelupain Itachi , dan.." Konan kembali berhenti bicara "Tapi gue … Gue bingung, maaf ya Pein-kun.. Gue jatuh di dua hati"

"Jadi gue diterima apa kagak! Ngomong yang jelas" kata Pein seolah sedang mendiklat adik kelas yang baru masuk

Konan mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Pein dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu "I love you.. As my best friend"

"I love you too" kata Pein sambil tersenyum ke arah Konan "Tunggu.. 'as my best friend' ?"

"Sorry" kata Konan "Gue gabisa pacaran sama lu, tapi perasaan gue ke elu.. gue suka sama lu, sewaktu lu bilang gitu ke gua.. Gua langsung ngelupain Itachi , haha .. Freaky"

"Tapi kenapa lu lebih memilih jadi sahabat gue aja?"

"I'd rather be your Best friend forever , than to be your ex-girl friend in future" kata Konan dalam bahasa Inggris yang artinya

'aku lebih memilih kau menjadi sahabatku selamanya , daripada aku akhirnya menjadi mantan kamu di masa depan'

Pein menatap Konan "Jadi .. Gue ditolak?"

"Engg.. Nggak juga kok .. Kita sama sama saling suka , tapi kita ga bisa bersatu , maaf ya! Gomen Pein-kun! Gue lebih seneng kalo kita kayak gini"

"Kalo lu seneng.. Gue juga ikut seneng kok" kata Pein , kemudian mereka berpelukan

"Maaf…"

"It's okay, dear.." bisik Pein tersenyum dan membelai rambut Konan

"Just be friend.."

**-OWARI-**

**KYAAA JADI DALAM WAKTU SEJAM! XD **

**rada lama sih.. gatau kenapa gua bikin fict romance ! HAHAHA (boong deng) **

**terinspirasi dari lagu Megurine Luka – Just Be Friends**


End file.
